younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
"Young & Lesbian" is the third episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140620abcfamily01/ It aired on ABC Family on July 9, 2014. Plot Josh and Elliot are desperate to impress editor Logan Rawlings so that she will name Josh to an influential list in her magazine. But Logan is more taken with Gabi, leading Elliot to secretly set the two up on a date in the hopes of securing Josh's place on the list. Episode Summary The episode starts out with Gabi telling Elliot that he should stop giving her his "you're totally gonna mess this up" stare and then Elliot replied that she should stop giving him her "I'm totally gonna mess this up" face. He also mentions how "important this is. Logan Rawlings is coming to dinner. We are talking about the editor of San Francisco monthly." Gabi says that she (meaning Logan) decides who gets on the 30 under 30. Yolanda comes in and says, "We know, Elliot. You talk about that list more than you talk about your dream date with Anderson Cooper." Elliot mentions how devastated Josh will be if he doesn't make the list, because he is 29. Josh comes downstairs and is wondering what's going on. Gabi says that everything is under control. Josh also mentions how important it is and Gabi, having heard it from Elliot, replies with a loud "We know, we know!" Josh tells Gabi how devastated Elliot will be if Josh doesn't make the list. He also says, "Can you imagine the pressure he's under?" Gabi, laughing, says, "Yeah, I live pay check to pay check- I know a thing or two about pressure." Yolanda asks Josh if he could let Gabi finish cooking. The door bell rings and Yolanda answers the door to Logan Rawlings. She mentions that she's not in the mood to explain her tattoos. Yolanda says she's not in the mood to show her her's. Elliot pushes Yolanda out of the way. He starts to be nice and he kisses up to Logan, but she tells him that she hates kissasses - but not as much as she loves them, and then they exchange two kisses on the cheeks. She enters the house and analyses the decorations by saying what she loves and hates, and when she comes to a pillow and said that she hates it (causing Elliot to throw it off the balcony). Gabi then comes and offers a martini to Logan, who likes it, and requests a recipe, pictures, and another. Josh then arrives and started to talk with Logan. They then go out onto the terrace, where Gabi tells them what she prepared to eat. Logan and Josh then have a dinner and talk. After the dinner Elliot escorts Logan out of the room, where he asks Logan how Josh did. Logan tells him that Elliot shouldn't be worried - Josh isn't on the list. However, they come to an agreement that if Elliot gets Gabi to go on a date with Logan, then Josh will get put on the list. Elliot returns to the kitchen to tell Gabi that she is going for drinks with Logan, although he doesn't tell her it's a date. Later the next evening, Logan and Gabi go out for drinks. Gabi begins to try to make Josh look good by telling Logan about how great he is, but stops when Logan places a finger on her lips and then a hand on her thigh. Gabi then realizes that Logan thought it was an actual date, and asked her to go get drinks so that she (Gabi) could call Elliot, who explains the situation to her. Logan then returns with the drinks. Gabi frantically hints that she thinks they are moving to fast, and Logan responds by saying, "Done. We should just take sex off the table." Logan tries to kiss Gabi, but Gabi reveals that she is straight. Logan then starts to cry, feeling humiliated, and Gabi comforts her. Logan then tells Gabi that her girlfriend just broke up with her, without an explanation, that she isn't returning call or texts, and isn't even taking her things back. Gabi resolves to get Logan and her ex-girlfriend back together in return for getting Josh onto the 30 under 30 list. At Gabi's apartment she started to tell Sofia what is she going to do to get Josh's onto the 30 under 30 list. Sofia told her what would she do for her boss and then also tells Gabi how glamorous her life is. Gabi asked Sofia if she looks hot and Sofia started to complicate. Gabi told her not to eat because she is gonna bring home some leftovers from the restaurant. Later at the restaurant, Gabi was impresed that Logan's ex worked at the Judy Green restaurant, as in Judy Green the famous chef, but then Logan told her that her ex is Judy Green. Gabi idolizes Judy Green so she thought that it was cool that Logan was dumped by her. Logan asked for her usual table. Gabi and Logan sat at the table and they tried to make Judy jealous. Gabi told Logan to take a selfie of themselves and post it on Twitter, with the caption #bestdateever with two dancing heart emojis. She did that and later at the apartment Josh was surprised that Gabi was on a date with Logan, but Elliot explained to him that it was the only way to get him on the list. Josh got mad and he ran to the restaurant to stop the date. Back at the restaurant Judy finally noticed Gabi and Logan. She came over and got mad at Logan. Right at that moment Josh came in the restaurant and he told Gabi that she does not need to pretend to be a lesbian. Judy was freaked out that she is not gay. But Gabi wanted to prove she was gay so she kissed Logan. Logan and Judy then started to argue and Judy left Logan. Logan was upset and she thanked Gabi sarcastically. Logan started to choke on a mint candy from the bill and Judy came and did the Heimlich maneuver on her and then they got back together. Gabi found out that that was Josh's plan. At the end Elliot showed to Josh that he got on the list. They hugged and were happy. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Guest cast *Ashley Tisdale as Logan Rawlings *Unknown as Franklinhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=138461 *Jessica Lowndes as Judy Green Dishes #Creme Brulee #30 different perfect samples of San Francisco cuisine. #Cinnamon Toast Tinis with Fresh Grated Cinnamon and ACTUAL Cinnamon Toast Crunch Locations *Sofia and Gabi's apartment *Josh's apartment *Pure Title & Production Production *Filming for this episode started on May 5, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/nnvO_iQm26/ *Filming for this episode ended on May 9, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/n1IprYjW4D/ Title *The title means that Logan is a lesbian so that's why is Young & Lesbian Trivia *Ashley Tisdale guest stars in this episode as Logan Rawlings. *Gabi wants to drive Josh's Porche. *Josh's age is revealed. *Elliot's dream is to go on a date with Anderson Cooper. *Yolanda is revealed to have tatoos. *Josh and Elliot have their first fight. *Gabi does everything to get Josh into the magazine. *Jessica Lowdnes guest stars Music featured *CM French (theme song) Quotes Promo & Sneak Peeks Gallery |-|Promotional= l2.jpg ll3.jpg lll3.jpg llll2.jpg lllll.jpg llllll.jpg q.jpg qq.jpg qqq.jpg qqqq.jpg qqqqq.jpg qqqqqq.jpg w.jpg ww.jpg www.jpg wwww.jpg wwwww.jpg wwwwww.jpg wwwwwww.jpg |-|Screencaps= Transcript References Poll How would you rate this episode? 5 4 3 2 1 Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014